El mundo me odia
by AlexMichaels
Summary: Hola. Aquí de nuevo dejando un fic locochon. Pasen y lean por que el mundo ODIABA a Uchiha Sasuke. [YAOI] SasuNaru
1. Prologo

Alex: Hola mis pichoncitos. Hace tiempo que no nos leemos jeje. Es que me BLOQUE!. Fue algo horrible la musa de la inspiración no llegaba a mi, peo después de casi morir por borracha y semanas sin dormir esto salio. ( " ).

Mich: Que no los engañe fue mas flojera que nada.

Alex: ¬¬... deberías ahorrarte tus comentarios que fue tu culpa que casi muriera de una borrachera.

Mich: que yo te obligue. Además después de tanto tiempo sales con esta m#$$%&%&$...

Alex: -_- ...

**ADVERTENCIAS**

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES YAOI. ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA ESE GENERO MEJOR NI LA LEAS**_

Alex: Por cierto los personajes no me perteneces y blablabla...

* * *

><p>Prologo.<p>

El mundo es cruel. Realmente cruel y continuamente se ensañaba con él.

No había otra explicación.

El mundo era cruel y estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, igual que ese maldito DOBE, con su estúpido cabello del color del sol, sus estúpidos ojos azules tan cristalinos y puros como su alma, con esa estúpida sonrisa con la que enfrentaba todo, con su estúpido aroma que lo hacía perderse cuando menos lo esperaba y esa estúpida voz que podía reconocer incluso en sueños.

En verdad el mundo era cruel y estúpido.

* * *

><p>Alex: CORTO. Ya lo se no me maten pero ya tengo el siguiente capitulo y es más largo.<p>

Mich: -_-...


	2. Estúpido ramen, estúpida sonrisa

Alex: Hola de nuevo. Ya se me tarde en subir el capitulo, pero tenía cosas que hacer...

Mich: Mentira la flojera no la dejo...

Alex: ¬¬...

Mich: ¿Qué? Acaso miento.

Alex: ...

Mich: Vez, como sea aquí esta este nuevo capitulo de mi#$$%&%$&#$

Alex: jeje...

Mich: Ya saben los personajes no nos pertenecen y blablabla...

Alex: Esperen debo aclarar algo los pensamientos del emo vengador (como le dice Mich) se verán así _Eres un dobe _y las intervenciones de Mich (porque le dio por hacer eso) así_ Estúpido emo vengador _

* * *

><p>Realmente el mundo se ensañaba con él. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?<p>

Está bien, sin contar que:

1.- Había huido de la aldea.

2.- Se había convertido en un traidor.

3.- Casi mata a su mejor amigo en múltiples ocasiones.

4.- Había matado a su hermano por venganza.

5.- Había intentado destruir Konoha.

Y todo lo demás que se acumule.

Bien, de acuerdo, hay una lista que puede justificar que el maldito mundo se ensañe con él, pero ¿en serio? ¿por qué tenía que estar en esta situación? ¿No podría ser más cliché? _(de hecho si podría pero a Alex solo se le ocurrió esto)_

Y todo por culpa de ese Dobe…

El Uchiha suspiro.

Si no hubiera tirado su preciado ramen encima de él por estar con su jaleo de hacerle comer esa estupidez, él no tendría que haber cambiado de ropa, teniendo que ponerse la ropa de ese dobe la cual le quedaba algo holgada y que dicho sea de paso estaba impregnada de ese aroma tan deliciosa mente adictivo.

Tsk. Suspiro de nuevo el Uchiha. Después se reprendió mentalmente por ese último pensamiento.

Comenzó a planear la forma de matar a ese idiota de Naruto, intentando así no pensar en el estúpido aroma del dobe, quien en ese momento lo miraba con su cara de idiota sonriendo nerviosamente.

-De verdad lo siento Sasuke- Volvía a repetir Uzumaki. El Uchiha solo se limitó a mirarlo con furia.

-Eres un dobe, dobe-

-Si tú hubieras aceptado comer ramen desde el inicio no hubiera pasado esto-

-Nunca comería eso- replico el Uchiha en su ya muy conocido tono.

Naruto lo miro ofendido e hizo un puchero.

Tsk.

_De nuevo haciendo ese estúpido puchero, que ese idiota no se daba cuenta de lo adorable que se veía. ¿Adorable?_

El Uchiha se volvió a reprender por ese pensamiento.

-Me voy a casa- dijo el Uchiha secamente dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Oye aún es temprano, podríamos hacer algo, aun no me han dado ninguna misión y a ti tampoco, anda hay que hacer algo –

Uchiha le dedico su ya conocida mirada de "Deja de joder" y Naruto le respondió con su ya conocida mirada de "No voy a dejarte en paz"

Al final el azabache cedió.

_Ese idiota siempre conseguía lo que quería._

-¿A dónde?-

Naruto sonrío de esa forma que él sabe sonreír _(y todos los potra de los shonen)_

-No lo sé Teme, mmmm ….- Uzumaki pensó un momento y al final exclamo

-¡VAMOS POR RAMEN!-

Uchiha lo fulmino con la mirada.

-De acuerdo teme, no seas tan amargado, escoge tu entonces-

-Yo quiero ir a casa- contesto el azabache.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

-Teme si sigues así de amargado nunca conseguirás novia-

El Uchiha lo miro un segundo y luego desvío la mirada hacia cualquier parte que no fuera Naruto.

_Ese maldito idiota._

-Ya se vamos a dar un paseo- soltó el Uzumaki.

-No saldré a pasear por ahí con esta ropa, dobe-

-Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo- replico el rubio volviendo a hacer ese _estúpido_ puchero.

-Es muy llamativa y ridícula- replico el Uchiha volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-No lo es-

-Si lo es-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No…. Vamos teme quiero enseñarte la aldea-

-Ya la conozco-

-Pero ha cambiado, con las remo-delaciones…-

-Ya la conozco, con todas las veces que he tenido que buscar gatos y perros, la conozco perfectamente-

-Mmmm, tienes razón – concedió el Uzumaki- sabes he intentado convencer a Oba-san que te de misiones Rango S pero siempre me sale con "Uchiha está en valoración, no podemos darle ninguna misión que implique salir de la aldea" y todo ese rollo- dijo con fastidio _(y en una mala imitación de la ebria)_

-No es necesario que hagas eso-

-Claro que sí, tú has hecho todo lo que te han pedido, eso me sorprende conociéndote, pero además si no fuera por tu ayuda no hubiéramos ganado la Guerra-

-Hmp-

-Y sería genial tener una misión tú, Sakura-chan, Kakashi- sensei y yo, como en los viejos tiempos- sonrío el rubio.

-Hmp-

-Aunque últimamente Sakura-chan está muy ocupada y Kakashi-sensei fue a una misión, pero aun así podríamos ser solo tú y yo, nosotros dos podemos con cualquier cosa- dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

El azabache se volteo completamente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. _Ese maldito idiota diciendo eso ultimo a la ligera_.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- dijo Uchiha mientras se dirigía a la mesa y se sentaba en la silla que había ocupado antes del incidente con el ramen, coloco su mentón sobre la palma de su mano y clavo su vista en la pared.

-Pero…-

-No hay que presionar a la Hokage ni a la alianza-

Naruto frunció el ceño y se fue a sentar en la silla frente a Uchiha, este último desvió la mirada.

-Pero yo puedo convencerlos…-

-No es necesario-

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres tener una misión conmigo?- dijo algo cabizbajo el rubio, el Uchiha volteo de inmediato con alarma en lo ojos.

-No es eso- Contesto inmediatamente, esperaba que su voz no sonara tan alarmante.

-¿Entonces?- dijo el Uzumaki alzando una ceja.

-Tener algo de tiempo no está mal- esa escusa sonó muy floja.

-Mmm…-

-Además Usarantokashi, si nos dan una misión Rango S no podrías enseñarme la aldea-

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y Sasuke intento no sonrojarse.

_Ese maldito idiota y su estúpida sonrisa_

* * *

><p>Alex: esta corto, pero no daba más.<p>

Mich: no me digas

Alex: ¬¬, pero les juro que agarrare ritmo y después de todo hago esto para relajarme, probablemente caiga en clichés y les sepa a que ya han leído algo así pero eso me da igual.

Mich: -_-...

Alex: y pues además es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y bueno...

Mich: -_-...

Alex: es probable que algunas cosas no vayan acorde con la historia original...

Mich: cof, cof, claro sin contar que es yaoi...

Alex: ¬¬... pero da igual...

Mich: Gracias a los que leen estas patrañas y besos.

**EDITADO ME PUSE A LEERLO DE NUEVO Y ENCONTRÉ ALGUNOS ERRORES. SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUNO USTEDES PUEDEN DECIRME NO HAY PROBLEMA.**

**(ESTE TRABAJO DEBERÍA HACERLO ALEX PERO BUENO)**


	3. Estúpido sueño

Alex: HOLA!... ¿Qué creen? este es el capitulo que Mcih hizo, ella no quería que lo subiera pero yo use mi poder de convencimiento ...

*En un rincón se encuentra Mich amordazado y atado*

Alex: (*W*)... Así que aquí lo dejo disfrútenlo saboreen lo y me dicen que tal...

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON LIGERO**

Ale: ya saben los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen y blabla bla. Algo más debido a que Mich se encuentra indispuesto y a que últimamente le a dado por dejar comentarios en los capítulos esta vez yo haré ese papel :3

* * *

><p>La luna estaba iluminado las calles sumidas en la noche, el clima era agradable. Y los grillos entonaban sus canciones.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en ese momento en su habitación, pero no estaba solo, no sabía ¿Cómo?, ni en que momento había llegado ese idiota a su casa y mucho menos como es que había terminado tumbado en su cama y el encima suyo contemplando sus ojos azules tan distintos en ese instante al cielo.

Uchiha no entendía bien la situación pero aun así una parte de su ser, una que últimamente le gustaba joderle. Estaba realmente ¿feliz? _(Y como no estarlo)_

-¿Sasuke?- la voz del rubio lo saco de su contemplación, haciendo que se diera cuenta de algo.

**Lo tenía debajo suyo, en su cuarto, sobre su cama, tenía sus muñecas apresadas contra el colchón… **

-¿Sasuke?- otra vez lo llamó.

-Hmp-

-¿No vas a hacer nada?- pregunto el chico rubio mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y trago saliva.

¿Hacer algo? ¿Qué quería el dobe que hiciera? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que él deseaba hacerle?

-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras Sa~su~ke- dijo el chico rubio en un tono demasiado insinuante que hizo que Sasuke se paralizara por un instante.

-¿Lo que quiera?- pregunto el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado acercándose al rostro del chico debajo de él.

-Si, lo que quieras- contesto este en un susurro.

**Y ahí se fue la cordura.**

Sin saber porque demonios lo hacía ( si sabes para que te haces), el Uchiha ataco el cuello expuesto del rubio gracias a esa camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta. Comenzó a lamer lentamente hasta que eso le pareció poco y comenzó a morder despacio y a besar donde mordía provocando que el rubio se removiera y soltara pequeños gemidos que solo aumentaban su deseo de más.

Después de varios minutos que parecieron poco y mucho, el Uchiha levanto la vista y contemplo el rostro sonrojado del rubio, sus ojos entrecerrados y esa boca semi abierta. Soltó sus muñecas y llevo una de sus manos al abdomen del moreno trazando con las yemas de los dedos la tersa piel, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera.

Subió lentamente hasta su pecho mientras que una de sus piernas se deslizaba entre las ajenas. Su mano llego hasta el pecho del rubio y comenzó a jugar con uno de esos botoncitos rozados provocando que el rubio se removiera debajo de él.

-Sasuke- dijo entre jadeos el chico. El Uchiha nuevamente ataco aquel cuello acercándose más al cuerpo de Uzumaki, comenzando con un vaivén que provocaba que el colchón crujiera.

Podía sentir la excitación del chico rubio contra la suya y eso realmente lo estaba volviendo loco.

No estaba seguro como llego a ese estado ni porque no se detenía, pero eso en ese momento le importaba un carajo.

El vaivén se fue haciendo más salvaje y la habitación se lleno de jadeos y respiraciones agitadas, pero aun así el Uchiha no esta satisfecho quería quitar esa estorbosa ropa, quería sentirlo completamente, quería entrar en él y no detenerse… (o/o)

-Sa… ..ke- pronuncio el rubio entre gemidos.

-Sa…s…u…ke..- llamo de nuevo.

El Uchiha no presto atención, cada vez que su nombre era pronunciado era como si su cordura se suicidara.

-Sa…s…u..kee.. be…saa..be..saa..me.e..-

El Uchiha se separo un poco ante aquella petición. Estaba apunto de quitar esa estorbosa ropa. _(¿por qué interrumpes?)_

-Dobe, es lo que hago- dijo el Uchiha molesto por ser interrumpido.

-No- replico el rubio.

-¿No?-

-Bésame…- dijo el rubio jalándolo hacia él y estampando sus labios contra los ajenos, el Uchiha abrió los ojos al sentir aquellos labios y ….

Cayó de la cama envuelto en sus sabanas ganándose un tremendo golpe.

~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~ ~~~~~~~**SN**~

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y Uchiha Sasuke maldecía dentro del chorro de agua fría de su baño.

_¿Qué clase de estúpido sueño acababa de tener? (UNO QUE FUE MUY CORTO)_

Se golpeo mentalmente por centésima vez desde que había despertado y por veinteava vez volvía a suspirar.

El agua estaba haciendo su trabajo de relajarlo pero su mente no, ella estaba jodiendolo recordando cada parte de ese estúpido sueño.

_Demonios, demonios, demonios._

Y una parte de él, esa que había provocado ese maldito sueño se preguntaba si el dobe pondría esa cara si le hacia lo que soñó, si lo besaba, si lo tocaba. Se preguntaba si su voz sonaría de esa forma que le volvía loco, si sus labios… maldita sea sus labios aun recordaba ese estúpido beso que sucedió por accidente en la Academia, después de que sucedió se dio cuenta que el dobe tenia unos labios demasiado suaves…

Negó con la cabeza.

_Desearía saber si son tan suaves como aquella vez…_

Demonios, demonios, demonios

* * *

><p>Alex: Y ahí lo tienen.. ¿qué les parce?... a mi se me antojo muy corto pero como los capítulos normales también lo son no puedo pelear por eso...<p>

sakura1402

**GRACIAS!.**


	4. Después del estúpido sueño

Alex: Hola de nuevo (*w*) ... _quiero aclarar algo antes de que pasen a leer este capitulo... se supone que Mich iba a escribir el capitulo 3 y que este iba a ser LEMON solo un poco, pero dado que la Musa de la perversión no llego a Mich este capitulo sera el 3 y cuando Mich al fin logre escribir el que debería ser el 3 lo subiéremos._

Mich: de cualquier forma no es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia (-_-)...

Alex: ¬¬ eso es lo que yo dije pero tú insististe y por eso no subía un nuevo capitulo... porque quiero que sepan que me están saliendo sólitos, mi musa al parecer esta de buenas conmigo (*-*)...

Mich:¬¬ ... Eso da igual, además es difícil escribir algo así cuando detestas al protagonista de la historia ...

Alex: yo no comprendo tu odio así Sasuke...

Mich: no lo odio, solo me cae mal... lo que odio te todo lo que puede ser odiado en todo el universo es el Sasusaku... nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, perdonare a Kishimoto por eso ...puedo haberlo dejado solo o no sé, hubiera preferido que se quedara con Karin y que la imbécil inútil esa muriera ...

Alex: Cálmate... Disfruten del capitulo y dejen sus reviwes ...

Mich: ya saben los personajes no nos pertenecen... porque si no pertenecieran Sakura hubiera muerto lenta y dolorosamente...

* * *

><p>El sonido del agua corriendo, el viento soplando suavemente moviendo los cabellos negros de un chico que contemplaba el cielo despejado…<p>

El cielo azul. Suspiró el chico de cabellos negros y ojos ónix que estaba recargado en la barandilla del recién reconstruido puente.

Suspiro de nuevo contemplando ese cielo azul, tan azul como los ojos de _ese idiota._

Chasqueo la lengua y movió la cabeza negativamente volviendo a suspirar.

En lo que iba del día había suspirado más de una centena de veces. No es que los contara. Pero esas eran las veces que esos ojos azules se le cruzaban por la mente. Volvió a negar y se volteó para contemplar el agua que corría en aquel río.

Ese día le habían citado en aquel puente, quien lo había citado no era el idiota de ojos azules, si no la peli rosa.

Había llegado temprano, no porque le interesara lo que quería aquella chica, sino porque en toda la noche no había podido dormir como se debería.

¿Por qué? Simple y complicado.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la cara de idiota de ese Dobe se le venía a la mente.

Suspiro de nuevo.

No es que le temiera a esa imagen, sino que lo ponía inquieto, demasiado inquieto. Y cuando al fin logro quedarse dormido tuvo ese estúpido sueño.

Chasqueo la lengua.

¿Al mundo en verdad le gustaba joderle?_(_e_n realidad ese a Alex, tiene tendencia a torturar a los prota de sus fics)_

No es que hubiera tenido una pesadilla o un sueño desagradable. No. Era todo lo contrario. _(pillin)_

Y ese era el problema.

Desde que recordaba. Él, Uchiha Sasuke. Nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños.

¿Por qué? _(era asexual)_

Simple.

Porque era una estupidez.

Porque nunca se le paso por la cabeza que alguien le atrajera de esa forma.

Porque… maldita sea él era un ninja de elite, que lo único que tenía en mente era ser más fuerte.

Pero ahora era diferente, no por el hecho de que había abandonado su deseo de ser mejor cada vez, al contrario ahora lo deseaba más. Volvió a chasquear la lengua al pensar en el motivo de ese deseo.

_Ese estúpido sueño, ese estúpido deseo, ese estúpido cielo y río que le recordaban a esos estúpidos ojos azules, ese estúpido sol que le recordaba ese cabello que deseaba tocar, donde deseaba enredar sus dedos…_

Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

Si seguía por ese camino recordaría el sueño de la noche pasada y realmente eso lo sacaría de su autocontrol.

_¿A qué hora iba a llegar ese peli rosa?_

_Necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada en algo._

Suspiro de nuevo. _Al menos hoy podría evitar encontrarse con ese idiota._

Pero como si el mundo se burlara de él. _(jejejeje)_

-Oí- la voz de quien menos quería ver en ese momento, y no porque no lo deseara, sino por su propia salud mental, lo llamó.

El Uchiha suspiro, después retuvo el aire y cerró los ojos quedándose quieto, esperando que esa voz hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.

-Oí Sasuke- no, no era su imaginación

En verdad al puto mundo le gustaba joderle.

* * *

><p>Alex: corto... lo sé no me maten... pero ya tengo el otro y si Mich hace su parte tendré dos...<p>

Mich: Llevo tres renglones (*w*)...

Alex:¬¬... que avance aaa por cierto ya que Mich luego me regaña por no dar gracias aquí están...

-miyabi chibi, Natsumi Kioya-

**GRACIAS !**

**RE SUBIDO****. LAMENTAMOS LAS MOLESTIAS **


	5. El preludio del caus

Alex: Hello mis hermosas criaturas del señor :3...

Mich: -_- ... 1,2,3...

Alex: wuaaaaa !- TT_TT ... ya no me quieren no hay reviews... TT-TT

Mich: sip le agarro la depre... pero vamos quien va a querer leer esta patraña n-n

Alex ¬¬... tu no me ayudes...

Mich: jejeje... ya, ya quizás es por que los que lo leen no tiene cuenta, ya sabes como tú antes de enviciar te en esto

Alex: TT-TT ¿tu crees?...

Mich: si, si, vamos no te deprimas que luego soy yo la que te aguanta ...

ALex: eso no me ayuda u¬u...

Mich: Lo sé (inserte sonrisa estilo Sebastian Michaels aquí) ... pero como sea aquí el capitulo de hoy disfrútenlo. Y

ya saben los personajes no nos pertenecen, no ganamos nada por esto, y todo eso.

* * *

><p>Era una noche tranquila, en el cielo las estrellas se podían apreciar, el clima era agradable, los grillos se escuchaban a lo lejos, las personas descansaban tranquilamente…<p>

-Maldita sea- la voz de un chico pálido de ojos y cabello negro se escucho dentro de su habitación _(perturbando la linda noche ¬¬)_, se removió entre las sabanas y termino por aventar su almohada contra el mueble que estaba recargado en la pared de un costado tumbando un portarretratos.

Tsk.

Uchiha se sentó en la cama, despeino sus cabellos con ambas manos y miro hacia el lugar donde había caído el portarretratos con el ceño fruncido. Con resignación se levanto y lo recogió del suelo.

En el había una foto resiente de una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes abrazando por el cuello a él y a otro chico de cabellos rubios, el cual sonreía de la forma como solo él sabía hacerlo _(ya había dicho que todos los prota de los shonen sonríen así ¿no?)_, el chico de cabello negro tenía cara de fastidio y observaba de reojo al chico rubio. Detrás de ellos se veía a un hombre de cabello blanco que aun cuando su rostro se encontraba oculto, podía notarse la sonrisa de diversión que tenía.

La foto había sido tomada hace dos semanas.

_Una foto nueva del equipo 7._

Naruto había dicho que sería buena idea, por eso los había citado a todos en el puente, claro había dicho que hubiera sido aun mejor que Sai también estuviera en ella pero el había ido aun encargo de la Hokage.

Eso le molesto al chico de cabellos negros.

_Que Naruto deseara que esa copia barata también estuviera incluida en la foto, eso le molesto más de lo que debería, si es que debería molestarle eso._

-Hmp-

El Uchiha pasó sus dedos encima de la imagen de Naruto y suspiro.

Mañana tenía que estar descansado sería un día largo. La Hokage cedería su lugar.

Kakashi Hatake sería el nuevo Hokage.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado al recordar la cara de Naruto cuando se entero.

Ese idiota tenia una cara de molestia y alegría a la vez, si no fuera porque habían estado rodeados de todos esos ninjas, él hubiera perdido su, dicho sea de paso, ya debilitado, auto control y lo hubiera besado.

_¿Besado? _

Pero no, el era Uchiha Sasuke. Y él no cedería a tan estúpido impulso, que realmente no entendía por que últimamente lo atosigaba.

_(es fácil pídele a Alex que te explique n-n)_

Sin olvidar ese sueño tan, maldita sea, molesto, inquietante, frustrante, _**Fascinante.**__(hehe pillín)_

No debía pensar en eso en este momento. Debía calmarse e irse a dormir, eso es lo que haría.

Coloco la foto en su lugar, tomo la almohada del suelo y se encamino a su cama.

Se metió bajo las sabanas e intento dormir.

**/15 minutos después/**

Era una noche tranquila… _(de hecho ya es de madrugada pero se entiende)_

Uchiha Sasuke estaba en la cocina de aquel que era su nuevo hogar preparándose un té. Se encontraba recargado en el pulcro mármol de la cocina y se sobaba el puente de la nariz.

_No puedo seguir así. _

Suspiro cuando el sonido chirriante de la tetera avisaba que el agua estaba lista, tomo una taza y preparo el té de la forma menos decorosa que había podido hacerlo.

_No puedo seguir así. _

_Debo hablar con alguien._

_¿Pero con quien?_

_(ya te dije pídele a Alex que te explique n-n)_

Ese era el problema, no sabía porque, pero esto que le estaba pasando no era algo que pudiera o quisiera contárselo a cualquiera.

Comenzó a tomar el Té despacio.

_Tendría que buscar a alguien._

_Kakashi Hatake._

_Si, su ex mentor y próximo Hokage, no quedaba nadie más, no tenia a nadie más a quien recurrir._

_Le pediría a ese excéntrico y pervertido próximo Hokage que le ayudara a entender que demonios le pasaba. _

Sorbió de nuevo.

_Sabe bien, al parecer el dobe sabe algo más aparte de Rameen_

_Seguro era su Té favorito, no es tan fuerte._

El rubio se lo había dado porque, según él _(y no es que estuviera equivocado), _últimamente se veía más amargado de lo normal y ese Té le ayudaba al rubio a conciliar el sueño cuando no podía.

_Naruto sin poder dormir eso seria digno de ver._

Tomo de nuevo algo de té.

_En verdad ese Té sabía bien, quizás supiera mejor si lo tomaba de los labios de ese dobe, quizás fuera mejor ir a su casa y hacer que ese dobe no pudiera dormir…_

-Maldita sea-

Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Mich: Yoh! ... Alex se fue al rincón de la tristeza, incluso amenazo que no subiría nada si no había reviews... aunque no creo que cambie algo con eso, digo ustedes seguirán si dejarlos y ella seguirá subiendo capítulos ... n.n ... claaro que, si ella me sigue jodiendo los que pagaran serán ustedes... ya saben nada de vitamina C por un tiempo, n-n si me entiende ¿no?... Hablando de eso ya esta el capitulo que debería haber sido el tres quizás lo suba quizás no...<p>

CUÍDENSE! n-n

**EDITADO... Alex DEBERÍA PAGARME MÁS... OYE AHORA QUE LO PIENSO NO ME PAGA.. HMM.. BUENO COMO SEA. **

**PRONTO HABRÁ OTRO CAPITULO... YA SE LOS HABÍA DICHO ELLA DE TODOS MODOS SUBIRÁ LOS CAPÍTULOS NO SE PORQUE AMENAZA **


	6. No confiar en Kakashi Hatake(1)

Alex: de nuevo aquí. XD, Mich anda de malas, por lo de la otra vez.

Mich: (-_-(... me las pagaras ...

Alex: pero eso me da igual, la tortura para el chico Uchiha sera mayo, amo mi trabajo

Mich: ...

Alex: ya saben los personajes no nos pertenecen y todo eso.

* * *

><p>-¿y bien?- pregunto el peliblanco sentado detrás del escritorio haciendo a un lado unos papeles que realmente ya lo tenían fastidiado.<p>

-Hmp- fue la respuesta que obtuvo del pelinegro parado frente a él.

-Vamos Sasuke, dime a que has venido- presiono el peliblanco.

-Hmp-.

El peliblanco suspiro, ¿Por qué kami lo castigaba con estos críos?

-Es sobre Naruto- afirmó el peliblanco, a lo que el chico frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Hmp-_ (este es muy hablador)_

-Sasuke no tengo todo el día, dime lo que tengas que decir o vete- el peliblanco ese día andaba de un humor nada bueno y tener que lidiar con ese chico que solo contestaba con su "hmp" no le ayudaba mucho.

Podría hacer cosas más productivas en este momento como leer su Icha Icha, pero no tenía que lidiar con esos papeles, con los resientes accidentes que tenía Naruto en sus misiones y con ese ninja poco hablador.

Uchiha suspiro, tenía que decirlo y ya, desde el principio. No tenía otra opción. Después de todo había decidido que el único que podía ayudarlo era su ex maestro.

**/En otro lugar/**

-Mmm- un chico rubio, de ojos azules y tez tostada estaba recostado en un árbol contemplando el cielo. (_se robó el pasatiempo de Shikamaru)_

Hace un par de semanas se había dado cuenta de algo. Algo que ciertamente lo tomo por sorpresa, después nerviosismo, luego se maldijo y al final parecía lo mejor que le había pasado.

Pero _(porque siempre hay un pero, o dos o quizás tres) _ese algo realmente lo traía, distraído, preocupado, extraño.

Y se preguntaran de que se dio cuenta…

Bien _(para no fallar a la cursilería)_ que estaba enamorado, si el Naruto Uzumaki se había enamorado, y esta vez no solo era un capricho tonto como el que sintió alguna vez por su compañera de equipo, no, esta vez estaba coladito hasta los huesos.

Pero el problema no era amar _(me recordó a una canción)_ si no de quien se había enamorado, en serio se empezaba a preguntar si tenía tendencias masoquistas primero la peli rosa violenta y ahora…

Se tenía que venir a enamorar de la persona más arrogante, narcisista, egocéntrica, bastarda, perfecta….

Tsk.

Si, él se había enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de Uchiha Sasuke _(¿alguien más escucho los truenos?)._

Qué bien ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Pero ese era solo uno de sus variados problemas, porque después de haber aceptado lo que sentía, de que se le pasara la emoción, vino la realidad, si la maldita realidad que le justa joderte la vida.

Él se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, de su mejor amigo, que es HOMBRE, que probablemente lo termine odiando si se enterara de lo que sentía por él, de su mejor amigo que, aun después de ser odiado por medio mundo, tenía un club de fans que no lo dejaba de acosar, su mejor amigo el bastardo Uchiha Sasuke.

Suspiro.

Y bueno dejando eso aparte, también estaba el hecho que últimamente andaba demasiado distraído y eso lo ponía de malas, como en la última misión que por su culpa Sai salió lastimado, por eso había decidido dejar de hacer misiones por un tiempo hasta que su cabeza dejara de ser un caos, su cabeza, su estómago, su corazón.

Había incluso pensado en pedirle a Kurama que destruyera esos sentimientos, pero él era Uzumaki Naruto no podía pensar en eso, no señor, él se haría cargo de sus sentimientos, y encontraría la forma de seguir adelante, ser el mejor ninja de la aldea y el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Si él lo haría, era una promesa.

/**Volviendo donde estaba el emo vengador./**

-Ya veo así que no sabes que te pasa- dijo un Kakashi, intentando ocultar la diversión que le causaba esta situación. _"Pensé que Sasuke era más listo, pero tratándose de sentimientos Naruto le gana por mucho"_

-No- respondió secamente el Uchiha.

-Bien, creo que deberías decirle a Naruto lo que te pasa con él- dijo el Hatake de manera relajada.

_¿Decirle a Naruto?, ¿A caso ese pervertido estaba loco?_

_¿Qué iba a decirle?_

"_oye dobe últimamente he tenido sueños subidos de tono contigo, además de, por pensar en ti no he podido dormir bien, ni prestar atención a nada y cada vez que se te acerca alguien me cabreo sin razón"._

_Sí, eso sonaría muy bien._

-…- la cara que puso Sasuke le dijo al Hokake que se podía ir a la …. Con su idea.

Kakashi suspiro. Esos dos eran un caso.

-Bien, entonces déjame ver que se me ocurre, mientras tanto le diré a Tsunade-sama que te prepare algunas infusiones que te ayuden a conciliar el sueño-

-Bien- respondió Sasuke con un tono demasiado huraño. _Eso no arreglaba sus problemas.(yo se que te arreglaría el problema XD)_

Uchiha hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar con un pensamiento. _"NO HABÍA SERVIDO DE NADA IR A HABLAR CON ESE NINJA EXCÉNTRICO" _

Mientras que un peli blanco sonreía de forma macabra y planea cosas que realmente lo harían divertirse un rato.

Suspiro tenía que hacerse cargo de esos papeles si no quería que Shizune-san lo reprendiera.

* * *

><p>Alex: ¿por que demonios sigues interviniendo...?<p>

Mich: porque quiero.

Alex: eres ...

Mich: calla que así me amabas Rebe22, no se si ya te dio las gracias esta inútil pero si no te damos las gracias y para aclarar lo que pasa es que re subimos a partir del tres por que Alex subió el capitulo especial que tenía que ser el 3.


	7. Asignando Misión

Alex: Hola de nuevo aquí, ya se me tarde en subirlo pero es que ...

Mich: Le dio flojera

Alex: -_- ... A ti te encanta molestarme

Mich: Sip.

Alex: ¬¬... bien aquí les dejo este capitulo disfrútenlo

Mich: y ya saben Naruto no nos pertenece y blablalbalblala.

* * *

><p><em>Bien tenía que agregar a Kakashi Hatake a la lista de personas que quería matar.<em>

_Ese maldito._

* * *

><p>Después de varios días de haberle contado lo que le sucedía, el Hokage le informo que tendría una última prueba para que se le levantara el período de valoración<p>

_Y así al fin asignarle misiones decentes._

El Uchiha alzo una ceja incrédulo _¿una prueba?_

El Hokage junto a la ex Hokage, que por alguna razón lo veía con una cara de asesina, digo no es que no lo hiciera en múltiples ocasiones pero siempre era después de que él la hiciera enfurecer, lo habían citado para hablar con él.

-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto!- soltó Tsunade antes de que si quiera el Hokage explicara en que consistía la prueba.

-Vamos Princesa* Tsunade ya hablamos sobre esto, es una buena forma para saber que el joven Uchiha es de confianza- había dicho Shizune tratando de calmar a la ex Hokage.

Hatake se había refugiado detrás de su silla para evitar posibles ataques departe de la Ex Hokage, aun le dolía el golpe que recibió cuando le informo lo sucedido con el Uchiha. _(el miedo no anda en burro o en este caso espantapájaros XD) _

-Bien, pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo- replico una Tsunade un poco más calmada pero aun así con una vena punzante en su frente.

Kakashi se sentó al ver que el peligro había pasado, ante una mirada de molestia departe del Uchiha.

-Sasuke, la prueba es muy sencilla, tú tienes que custodiar a Naruto- dijo el Hatake con una sonrisa que se percibía debajo de su mascara.

Uchiha abrió los ojos y trago saliva.

_¿Custodiar al gatito miedosito? ¿Pero que demonios planeaba ese espantapájaros?_

-¿Por qué?- pronuncio el Uchiha después de recuperar su semblante de siempre.

-Porque es necesario- dijo el Hatake con simpleza.

-Ese miedosito ya no corre peligro de ningún tipo, no veo porque es necesario que lo custodie- rebatió el Uchiha.

-**Naruto**- remarco Tsunade- esta últimamente algo distraído y a habido un informe de un posible ataque hacia él departe de un grupo de renegados-

-¿Qué?, pero lo Akatsuki fueron destruidos….-

-¡ESO YA LO SE!- interrumpió Tsunade con una vena a punto de reventar, el Uchiha solo la observo con su típica mirada- pero aun así hay gente **IDIOTA** con sed de Venganza _(Te hablan emo vengador)_- Concluyo Tsunade remarcando lo ultimo y lanzo una mirada al Uchiha que si no es por que era él lo hubiera puesto a temblar y sudar frió.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esto?, Naruto sabe cuidarse solo- soltó el Uchiha con indiferencia, digo no era que no le importara pero pasar más tiempo de lo debido con ese torpe~idiota si que era algo que quería evitar.

-Sabía perfectamente que a este bastardo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pueda pasar a Naruto, yo no se como se les ocurrió tal estupidez.- soltó la ex Hokage con veneno impregnado en sus palabras mientras se ponía de pie, Shizune se coloco entre esta y el Uchiha para así evitar que la Ex Hokage mandara a volar al chico de un golpe.

Uchiha puso cara de pocos amigos y sentía que la sangre le hervía.

_¿Qué a él no le interesaba Naruto?, claro que le interesaba y últimamente más de lo que una persona normal se interesa por su mejor amigo._

-de acuerdo haré de niñero de ese torpe-

Tsunade bufo por lo bajo.

-Bien Sasuke, pero Naruto no se debe enterar de esto- explico el Hatake.

-¿Por qué?-

-Se nota que no conoces a Naruto- apuñalo Tsunade taladrando con su mirada al Uchiha, este estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de matar a esa vieja alcohólica _(vamos Sasuke debes ser amable con tu suegra)_- imagina como reaccionaría si se enterara que le han puesto custodia, o que alguien lo quiere atacar, o peor aun que tu fuiste designado para ser su custodia-

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_Si ya se lo imaginaba._

-Así que Sasuke, es por eso que le diremos a Naruto que los ancianos han decidido que él debe hacerse cargo de ti, ya que es quien te quería de vuelta, y no es que este lejos de la realidad, habrá un par de ANBUS cerca por si acaso- concluyo el Hatake, Uchiha asintió y salió del lugar.

_Que bien ahora debía vivir con ese torpe._

-No me agrada nada esto- dijo Tsunade malhumorada.

-Es necesario Princesa Tsunade…- comenzó Shizune.

-NADA DE NECESARIO- interrumpió una Tsunade a punto de romper algo- ese maldito bastardo si le hace algo a Naruto lo mató-

Kakashi rió nerviosamente.

_Ahora veo como es un padre sobre protector que no quiere que algún sucio bastardo toque a su tierna y delicada flor. En que lió te has metido Sasuke._

* * *

><p>Alex: Hola ¿qué tal les pareció?, a partir de ahora habrá más partes que involucren directamente a Naruto y Sasuke.<p>

Mich: y es probable que Tsunade le haga la vida un poco complicada al Uchiha, no le aun estoy en platicas con ella.

Alex: -_- La que tortura a los personajes soy yo.

Tsunade: TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON QUE YO DECIDA JODER UN RATO A ESE BASTARDO UCHIHA.

Alex .. no claro que no Princesa Tsunade.

Tsunade: Bien.

*decide empezar a poner los significados de algunas palabras en español, como -sama, tengo entendido que es algo así como princesa o lord. espero no equivocarme. Igualmente el _dobe y teme_. No sé es probable que vuelva a usar las palabras originales pero quien sabe.

_No quiero oro, ni quiero plata solo quiero..._

_REVIEWS._

_DEJA DE MENDIGAR ¬¬_


	8. Reacciones

Alex: YOH!

Mich: -_- no digas escusas.

Alex: No las daré. Pero solo diré que aquí dejo esta actualización. Se que me tarde pero solo les digo que si lo terminare no me gusta dejar cosas a medias.

Mich: cuando lo terminara no se sabe ...

Alex: ¬¬ ...

Mich: Ya saben los personajes no nos pertenecen y eso.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha se consideraba capaz de realizar cualquier actividad.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha se consideraba capaz de mantener el control en sus emociones.

Después de que le asignaran la misión de proteger a Naruto, Uchiha se retiro del despacho del Hokage con su misma expresión de siempre, fue a su departamento preparo algo de té bebió un poco y luego… perdió el control.

La taza termino rota y la mesa volcada, y maldijo a medio mundo y a ala otra mitad también. Y cuando termino de hacerlo se mojo el rostro y se quedo observando su reflejo un buen rato.

_¿Por qué? ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? El que era el ultimo Uchiha se sentía incapaz de poder vivir con ese idiota. Sentía nervios y ¿miedo?_

_¿Por qué?_

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha se consideraba capaz de hacer cualquier cosa pero en este instante no creía ser capaz de conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba. _(¿Cual si ese emo vengador esta bien deschabetado?) _

~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~~SN~~~~

Uzumaki Naruto se consideraba capaz de realizar cualquier misión que se le encomendara.

Pero cuando se le informo que de nueva cuenta tenía que hacer de niñera de su ex compañero de equipo y que en esta ocasión nos soló debía acompañarlo de aquí para halla, evitando que hiciera algo sospechoso, sino que esta vez tenia que vivir con él, se negó rotundamente alegando que el bastardo del Uchiha no necesitaba niñera que ya era mayorcito.

Claro que después de que el Hokage le informara que la junta de Kages había decidido que el Uchiha aun era un peligro que debía ser eliminado y que lo único que podía evitar que eso sucediera sería que él se hiciera responsable del Uchiha acepto.

Pero aun así la idea de tener al pelinegro en su casa demasiado cerca de él por demasiado tiempo era algo que realmente le aterraba ya que podría pasar algo que terminara delatando lo que el sentía y arruinándolo todo.

* * *

><p>Alex: ya se corto pero bueno, no puedo evitarlo al parecer ustedes me odian y no dejan reviews.<p>

Mich: deja de mendigar ...

Alex: NO ES ESO!... Es que quiero saber que piensan, si les gusta o no. u.u


End file.
